gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Locked Out of Heaven
|Sung by = New Directions Girls (except Kitty) |Episode = Sadie Hawkins |Solos = Unique and Marley |Place = William McKinley High School Gymnasium |Album = Unknown}} Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars is featured in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Unique and Marley, with the New Directions Girls - except for Kitty - providing back-up vocals. Before the song begins, Sugar explains that the guys were just a warm-up for the main attraction, the girls. Marley exchanges glances with Jake as she sings. Everyone seems to enjoy this performance and they all dance along to it. Lyrics Marley: Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah (New Directions Girls: Ah!) Marley and Unique: Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah (New Directions Girls: Ah!) Marley: Never had much faith In love or miracles (New Directions Girls: Miracles, Ah!) Never wanna put My heart on the line (New Directions Girls: Ah!) Unique: Swimming in your world Is something spiritual (New Directions Girls: Spiritual, Ah!) I'm born again every time You spend the night... (New Directions Girls: Ah!) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah your sex takes me to paradise And it shows... Yeah, yeah, yeah Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): Cause you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) For too long... (Long...) For too long... (Long...) Yeah, you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) For too long... (Long...) For too long... Oooh (Long... Oooh) Oh oh Marley: Oh yeah eh eh eh (New Directions Girls: Ah!) Marley and Unique: Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah eh eh eh (New Directions Girls: Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!) Marley: You bring me to my knees You make me testify (New Directions Girls: Testify, Ah!) Unique: Oh, whoa! You can make a sinner Change his ways (New Directions Girls: Ah!) Marley and Unique: Open up your gates cause I can't wait To see the light (New Directions Girls: See the light, Ah!) And right there Is where I wanna stay... (New Directions Girls: Ah!) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah your sex takes me to paradise And it shows... Yeah, yeah, yeah Marley and Unique: Cause you make me feel like (New Directions Girls: Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (New Directions Girls: Heaven) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: For too long... (New Directions Girls: Long...) For too long... (New Directions Girls: Long...) Marley and Unique (with New Directions Girls): Yeah you make me (feel like) (New Directions Girls: Feel like) I've been locked out of (heaven) (New Directions Girls: Heaven) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: For too long... (New Directions Girls: Long...) For too long... Oooh (New Directions Girls: Long... Oooh) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: Oh oh oh oh Yeah, yeah, yeah Can't I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here Oh oh oh oh Yeah, yeah, yeah Marley with New Directions Girls: Can't I just stay here (Unique: Can't I just stay here) Spend the rest of my days here (Unique: Oooh!) Marley: Cause you make me feel like (Unique: You make me feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Unique: Oh whoa!) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: For too long... For too long... Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (Unique: Yeah!) For too long... (Unique: For too long!) For too long... Oooh, Oh oh Marley: Oh yeah yeah eh eh (Unique with New Directions Girls: Yeah yeah eh eh, Ah!) Oh yeah yeah Marley and Unique: Oh yeah eh eh eh (New Directions Girls: Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!) Trivia * Kitty was the only girl in New Directions not participating in this song, as she was dancing with Puck. * This is the third song by Bruno Mars to be performed on the show, after Marry You and Just the Way You Are. Gallery normal_009~179.jpg tumblr_mh3liiR7S21qahp7uo1_500.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.28.12.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.33.00.png.jpg Tumblr mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o7 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams